bustyresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fiamour
Fiamour is a full-range bra retailer. Contact *'Address:' 3030 W. Cary Street, Richmond, VA *'Phone:' (804) 445-2435 *'E-mail:' sales@fiamour.com Reviews ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 34-36 F-G ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 4 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: They carry up to a K cup; there is a detailed size breakdown on their website. ' ::Comments about store experience: : I wandered in needing a new bra after weight loss, and was so impressed. The store specializes in a few European brands, and is very pricey ... however, the Empreinte bra I ended up with is worth every penny. It's a lovely space, very nice fitting rooms, and a great atmosphere. I overheard other fitters and it was seriously like they strolled directly out of a ABTF. They also carry a nice selection of sports bras and sport/active underwear. ::''Bra fitting experience: ::My fitter's name was '''Erin ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was slightly pushy (2 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel very comfortable (5 out of 5) ---- ::Store experience: ::I was allowed to browse the store on my own ::I was correctly sized at this store ::The size(s)/range I was looking for during my visit was: 36J-36JJ ::I would rate the selection of the size(s) I was looking for a: 1 out of 5 ::From what I can remember, the overall size range this store carried was: AA-J ::Comments about store experience: : "They didn't have anything that fit me, but they didn't pressure me into any of the bras that almost fit - every other store I've been to would have tried given how close they were. Superb customer service, a cut well above any other chain or boutique that I've ever been to and I've been to a lot. Very body positive. They also carry Empriente, which is pricey as all get out but seriously if you've never tried them you need to. They also carry Affinitas for those looking for something reasonable and other brands including some I've never seen anywhere else in the large cup range (and that aren't yet on their website). Very high quality, definitely a high end store, but in no way made me feel out of place for showing up on a 90+ degree day all sweaty in my thrift store dress. Lovely stuff and I highly recommend!" ::Bra fitting experience: ::I would recommend this fitter to a friend ::My fitter was super knowledgeable (5 out of 5) ::My fitter was not at all pushy (1 out of 5) ::My fitter made me feel very comfortable (5 out of 5) ::Comments about fitter: : I wish I remembered her name, she was lovely. Got my size exactly right by eyeball alone, told me before starting she didn't know if she had anything that fit me but would be happy to help me try on whatever they had. To those who are training staff - this is the exact approach to take. No pushiness, just offer of any assistance they can give. I spend more money in stores that treat me like something other than a walking wallet - the light touch works. ---- See also *Offline retailer *Online retailer References Category:Offline retailers Category:Bra retailers Category:Retailers Category:American